


I'm Right Here

by WeirdFlexButOk



Series: Supernatural Ageplay Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Big Brother Sam, Cribs, Cuddles, Daddy!Cas, Daipers, Destiel - Freeform, Hunting, M/M, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Regression, Sabriel - Freeform, Stressful Hunt, Stuffies, Uncle Gabe, baby!dean - Freeform, paci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: Request: Poor dean has a bad huntInvolves diapers and pacifiers and cuddles from big brother Sam, daddy cas and uncle Gabe





	I'm Right Here

Dean cranked up the music up full blast as he sped down the roads. The whole hunt sucked. It was meant to be a simple salt and burn, hence why Sam hadn't come, but two people had died before he managed to find the bones, making the case much longer than it should've been. The past week just made his head hurt, all he wanted to do was cuddle with his Daddy.

Castiel.

He was Cas right now, not Daddy.

That slip up had been happening over the past three days, Dean even avoided Cas's calls yesterday because the day before he almost broke down, just at the sound of his voice. 

No matter how he was feeling, Dean needed to be big. People needed him, so he had to be there. He had to save everyone. But he couldn't even do that right.

He willed himself not to cry as Metallica played while he drove to the bunker. The journey blurred, and sooner than he'd hoped the sight of the bunker greeted him. Great. What Dean really wanted was to have calmed down more before he went inside, but he had learnt a long time ago that Gabriel would instantly tell Cas and Sam when Dean got home.

Dean took the keys out of the car and took a deep breath. If he played it right he could get to his room with minimal socialisation and therefore no slipping into his little space, at least in front of anyone.

Dean walked down the stairs of the bunker and saw Sam sitting at one of the tables, he didn't even look up from his book until Dean walked past him. He hoped his brother wouldn't talk but Sam was too 'mother-hen' like.

"Hey," Dean had to hide his disappointment as he stopped his journey to his room, "how was the case?" Sam asked, Dean put on a brave face.

"Yeah, it was okay." Dean said, not really meeting his brothers eyes. Sam instantly noticed and put his book down.

"You okay Dean?"

"I'm fine," he replied through a forced smile, "I'm just tired Sam, I'm gonna go to bed."

Dean walked off before Sam had a chance to reply.

***

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door, he quickly hid Snuffles under his blanket and answered the door to see Cas standing there.

Crap.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean asked in the doorway, trying to sound nonchalant. He knew Cas wasn't really convinced by the slight tilt of his head and his narrowed eyes. But Dean wasn't giving in that easy.

"How was the case?" Cas asked sceptically.

"Fine." Cas titled his head again.

"Really? Last time I spoke to you, you sounded like you were on the edge of tears because of how frustrating finding the bones were."

"I was, but then I found them. So in the end, it was fine."

Cas let out a slight sigh and went to put a hand on Dean's arm, but Dean moved back, despite his biggest desire being crawling into his Daddy's arms. Cas brought his arm back to his side when Dean did that, but took advantage of the fact Dean was no longer blocking the entrance to his room. He pushed past Dean and walked inside to stand in the middle of the room.

"Hey...come on Cas...we've talked about this."

"How do you feel about what happened to those girls?" Dean swallowed.

"Sad. Obviously, but I'm okay." Cas did a quick sweep of the room before turning back to Dean.

"Is that why Snuffles is under your covers?"

Dean's breath hitched and he managed to stop himself from sobbing, but only just. Cas was in front of him in seconds and took his hands.

"I...I couldn't save them, Daddy. I-I tried but I couldn't, the ghost was too quick and..."

Cas shushed him and wiped the tears away. He knew Dean would be little tonight as soon as he felt Dean walked through the door. The thing that gave it away most though was when he called Sam 'Sam', that meant Dean was having to concentrate on what he was saying, which usually meant he was fighting tears. Something Cas learned early on when they first started age playing.

"Baby, what happened to those girls...it wasn't your fault."

"Bu-bu-"

"No 'buts', Sweetheart. You did your best and by getting the ghost you saved so many more people."

Cas just stared at Dean while Dean averted his gaze and continued to cry. All Castiel wanted to do was pull his Little boy into his arms and kiss away the pain, but in times like this Dean needed to make the first move or he would end up fighting his headspace even more.

After a few minuets of sniffles and silent tears he spoke.

"Daddy?" Dean practically whispered.

"Yes. baby?" Cas replied at a similar volume.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes baby, you can let go."

Castiel picked up Dean as he finally gave into his headspace. It was much easier for Dean to imagine him and his Little self as two different people, it stopped it damaging his pride too much and made it easier for Cas to understand where he was at when he asked questions like that. Cas sat down on the bed and passed him Snuffles.

"Look baby, it's your doggie. He doesn't like you being sad."

Dean grabbed his little, blue dog off his Daddy and buried his face in it. He didn't remove it until he had stopped crying, he looked up at Cas. He just smiled and kissed his baby's head.

"Let's get you dressed, huh?"

***

"There," Castiel said slipping a pacifier in Dean's mouth, "I bet that feels a whole lot better, doesn't it, baby?"

The little one just gurgled and reached up at his Daddy from where he was lying down on the bed. After all the tears had been wiped away, Cas got his baby out of his big boy clothes and pulled out the special box from under Dean's bed. He had picked out a simple, blue onesie and white, puffy diaper. After a particularly stressful hunt, Dean tended to go quite young and very non-verbal, hence the matching blue paci.

Cas smiled and picked up Dean, he instantly wrapped his arms around his caregiver as Cas supported him under his very soft bottom (one of his favourite things about diapers).

"Shall we go see our brothers?"

Cas wasn't really expecting an answer but was pleasantly surprised at the smile on his boy's face at the question. Cas smiled back and kissed him again.

"Come on then."

Castiel carried Dean out to the main room where Sam was still sat, but the time Gabriel had joined him. They were holding hands over the table.

"Hey guys," they both looked up at the new voice, "I have a certain Little guy who wanted to say 'hello'." 

Both men smiled and Sam quickly held his arms out, indicating he wanted to cuddle his (now) younger brother. Castiel happily complied and set Dean down in Sam's lap.

"Watch him while I make a bottle." Cas instructed as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Gabriel turned to his partner and smiled at the pure joy on Sam's face, he looked so at place with a Little in his lap.

"How are you, buddy?" Gabe asked softly, holding his hand out to his nephew. Dean didn't reply but he did squeal behind the paci as he grabbed his Uncle's fingers. Sam and Gabe chuckled.

"God Gabe, I want one." Sam said resting his cheek on Dean's head. Gabe smiled again.

"We'll find one then." Gabe replied, before fully realising what he'd said. But as soon as he did he did he knew it was a hundred percent the truth. Sam looked at him shocked.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, we'll find one. We'll find our own Little."

Castiel smiled at what his brother had said as he walked back into the room with a fresh bottle in hand. When Cas first started age playing with Dean, he didn't plan on involving their brothers. But one day when he forgot to lock the door and Sam walked in right in the middle of a diaper change. Cas was a little more than surprised at how okay Sam was with it (after a little explaining) and soon big brother Sammy and Uncle Gabe were babysitting whenever Cas needed them to.

Sam (a little reluctantly) handed Dean back to Cas and watched as his little brother settled on his Daddy's shoulder before Cas put the bottle in his mouth.

"There, nice warm milk for sleepy babies." He cooed.

Gabe watched as Cas walked around the room with a snuffling baby on his shoulder. They just...fit, when they were like this. Dean needed to let go and Cas needed to be in control. That's why Gabriel wasn't surprised when they had time together like this.

Soon the bottle was gone and the baby was burped and snoozing on the angels shoulder. Cas said night to the other men and let them kiss the baby goodnight, he then carried Dean into one of the spare rooms which held a crib. Dean wouldn't let the room be fully transformed, he was too embarrassed and said it cost too much money. Despite the fact Gabriel could conjure up anything he wanted, they just let Dean use the excuses and not damage his dignity.

Cas opened the door to the room which held a crib, changing table and rocking chair. He lay the baby down in the crib, Dean yawned and smacked his lips before sitting up and looking round the crib. He whined.

"Shh, shh baby. I've got Snuffles right here." Cas pulled the stuffed animal from his trench coat pocket, along with a pacifier. He gave Snuffles to Dean who immediately pulled it to his chest and put the paci in his mouth. The baby lay down once more, Cas smiled and turned on his nightlight before turning off the main light. The baby whimpered again, Cas sat on the floor next to the crib.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Castiel said sticking his hand through the bars, Dean grabbed onto his fingers. "I'm right here."


End file.
